powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentai Hero
Sentai Hero is a line of 6.5 to 7-inch scale Sofubi (vinyl) figures in static standing pose, in all cases (except for the Abare Mode figures). The line allows collectors of the Super Sentai series to collect a standard-looking team that grows annually. In all cases, except for its first incarnation as Gaoranger, one can collect all the core rangers as well as the sixth rangers. Super modes vary in availability as while some series feature all the rangers, many feature an incomplete set of super modes. The line is well-praised for its design aesthetic, featuring a consistent look all through the years that very closely resembles the sentai/ranger suits. Gaoranger Gaoranger began the line with only two ranger figures and a villain. Lacking the rest of the ranger figures, it is the least 'collectible' of the line, but is notable for being the pioneer of the cross-line trend. *GaoRed *GaoSilver *Duke Org Rouki Hurricaneger The Hurricaneger line carried all the main rangers and basically stopped there, not including any other costumed characters. To represent the fact all main rangers get a figure, each figure is numbered on the packaging. *01 HurricaneRed *02 HurricaneYellow *03 HurricaneBlue *04 KabutoRaiger *05 KuwagaRaiger *06 Shurikenger Abaranger Abaranger added super modes to the Sentai Hero line. The pre-posed look however, began and ended in this series as well. *01 AbaRed *02 AbareBlue *03 AbareYellow *04 AbareBlack *05 AbareKiller *06 AbareMax *EX Abare Mode Red *EX Abare Mode Black Dekaranger Dekaranger continued the tradition of assigning super modes to choice rangers-this time the male core members. It also went back to featuring sidearms as well as a costumed character, in the form of Doggie Kruger. *01 DekaRed *02 DekaBlue *03 DekaGreen *04 DekaYellow *05 DekaPink *06 DekaMaster *07 DekaBreak *08 DekaRed SWAT Mode *09 DekaBlue SWAT Mode *010 DekaGreen SWAT Mode *EX Doggie Kruger Magiranger Magiranger is notable for being the most complete series there is in a Sentai Hero collection. It features all of the rangers, their, super modes, a costumed character, sidearms and even a special powered red. *01 MagiRed *02 MagiGreen *03 MagiYellow *04 MagiPink *05 MagiBlue *06 Wolzard *07 MagiShine *08 Legend MagiRed *09 Legend MagiGreen *10 Legend MagiYellow *11 Legend MagiPink *12 Legend MagiBlue *EX MagiMother *EX Smoky *EX MagiRed (Magi Punch Ver.) (Jusco exclusive) Boukenger Boukenger returned to the custom of creating all the ranger figures but only giving super modes to male core rangers. *01 Bouken Red *02 Bouken Black *03 Bouken Blue *04 Bouken Yellow *05 Bouken Pink *06 Bouken Silver *EX Bouken Red Accel Tector *EX Bouken Black Accel Tector *EX Bouken Blue Accel Tector Gekiranger Gekiranger followed Magiranger's model except for the non-inclusion of Mele. This makes it the second most-complete line, behind Magiranger and Go-Onger. *01 GekiRed *02 GekiBlue *03 GekiYellow *04 Super GekiRed *05 Super GekiBlue *06 Super GekiYellow *07 GekiViolet *08 GekiChopper *EX Rio *EX Sha-Fu Go-Onger Go-Onger, having no costumed allies or super modes is also a complete set. The set includes no removable sidearms, and have them molded onto the side. The figures feature clenched fists. Boxed packaging has been abandoned and now come polybagged with a tag featuring each ranger's emblem. *01 Go-On Red *02 Go-On Blue *03 Go-On Yellow *04 Go-On Green *05 Go-On Black *06 Go-On Gold *07 Go-On Silver Shinkenger Shinkenger returned to offering sidearms as weapons, but kept the polybags. Also only ShinkenRed was given super mode. *01 Shinken Red *02 Shinken Blue *03 Shinken Green *04 Shinken Yellow *05 Shinken Pink *06 Shinken Gold *07 Super Shinken Red *EX Hyper Shinken Red Goseiger Goseiger also featured Super Modes but only for the male core rangers. *01 Gosei Red *02 Gosei Pink *03 Gosei Blue *04 Gosei Black *05 Gosei Yellow *06 Gosei Knight *07 Super Gosei Red *08 Super Gosei Blue *09 Super Gosei Black Gokaiger Gokaiger featured two lines, the Gokaigers themselves and a second 'Legend Sentai Hero' series, which were rereleases, retools or completely new Sentai Hero figures of past sentai, either as red or sixth rangers. ALL figures are polybagged without a accessories or left "hanging". Gokaiger was the first series to have a figure not come entirely close to show-accurate paint as its GokaiSilver Gold Mode has multiple sixth ranger helmets on his armor left unpainted. *01 Gokai Red *02 Gokai Blue *03 Gokai Green *04 Gokai Yellow *05 Gokai Pink *06 Gokai Silver *07 Gokai Silver Gold Mode Legend Sentai Hero Series These feature past reds or sixths. The 'legend' in the term does not refer necessarily to specific character appearances in the show, though all these sentai suits have appeared as part of their transformations. The first five figures, as well as GaoSilver, are mostly retooled from the original versions in order to avoid the use of an accessory/sidearm. The four that came after are entirely new sculpts (also with molded on sidearms). The final three are straight-up rereleases with inferior paint aps (with the exception of the final figure Go-On Red). All figures come with Dice-O cards on their first released. *01 DekaRed - now has molded-on sidearms *02 MagiRed - now has molded-on Magistick and cape, hands now fists *03 GaoRed - dagger now molded-on instead of just scabbard *04 Shinken Red - Shinkenmaru molded on along side of leg *05 HurricaneRed - sword is now molded to back *06 TyrannoRanger - ALL NEW! *07 Akarenger - ALL NEW! *08 DragonRanger - ALL NEW! *09 VulEagle - ALL NEW! *10 GaoSilver - Gao Hustler Rod is molded on now. Helmet is retooled *11 GekiRed - rerelease missing white paint aps on side and back *12 DekaBreak - rerelease missing some paint detailing *13 Go-On Red - rerelease Go-Busters Go-Busters also featured two lines, one for the Go-busters themselves and a second 'Super Sound Buddy Roid (SSBL)', which featured the Buddy Roids, which have varying moulds. *01 Red Buster *02 Blue Buster *03 Yellow Buster *04 Beet Buster *05 Stag Buster *06 Red Buster Powered Custom Super Sound Buddy Roid These feature the Buddy Roids. The 'Super Sound' term refers to the fact each figure in this line has electronics, with a button that activates dialogue sounds. *01 Cheeda Nick *02 Gorisaki Banana *03 Usada Lettuce *04 Beet J Stag Kyoryuger The Kyoryuger figures center only on the main rangers and exclude all the extra rangers. *01 Kyoryu Red *02 Kyoryu Black *03 Kyoryu Blue *04 Kyoryu Green *05 Kyoryu Pink *06 Kyoryu Gold *07 Kyoryu Red Carnival ToQger ToQger featured the return of two lines, the first being the ToQgers themselves, and a second ' Shadow Line Collection', which features villains from the series. *01 ToQ 1gou *02 ToQ 2gou *03 ToQ 3gou *04 ToQ 4gou *05 ToQ 5gou *06 ToQ 6gou *07 Hyper ToQ 1gou Shadow Line Collection Features members of the Shadow Line. *01 General Schwarz *02 Combatant Kuros Ninninger Ninninger also featured two lines, the first being the Ninningers themselves, and a second 'OtomoNin Shinobi Collection', featuring the OtomoNin. *01 AkaNinger *02 AoNinger *03 KiNinger *04 ShiroNinger *05 MomoNinger *06 StarNinger *07 AkaNinger Chozetsu OtomoNin Shinobi Collection Features the OtomoNin. Only one figure was released in this line. *01 Shinobimaru Zyuohger Zyuohger featured Instincts Awakened forms for the male core male rangers in the main line, with the female figures only available in the premium-bandai Instincts Awakaned set. *01 Zyuoh Eagle *02 Zyuoh Shark *03 Zyuoh Lion *04 Zyuoh Elephant *05 Zyuoh Tiger *06 Zyuoh Gorilla *07 Zyuoh TheWorld *08 Zyuoh Whale *09 Zyuoh Bird *EX Zyuoh Eagle Instincts Awakened *EX Zyuoh Lion Instincts Awakened *EX Zyuoh Elephant Instincts Awakened Sentai Hero Series SP: The Strongest Champion! Zyuohger Instincts Awakened 5 Vinyl-figure Set This is a special set released by Premium Bandai. This set features the Instincts Awakened forms for all 5 core rangers, with the Zyuoh Shark and Zyuoh Tiger figures being exclusive to this set. Due to the set being a Premium Bandai release, as opposed to a regular line, each figured is fully painted in greater detail with superior paint aps. In addition, the set also features Zyuoh Eagles * Zyuoh Eagle Instincts Awakened (Premium Bandai ver.) * Zyuoh Shark Instincts Awkaned * Zyuoh Lion Instincts Awakened (Premium Bandai ver.) * Zyuoh Elephant Instincts Awakened * Zyuoh Tiger Instincts Awakened (Premium Bandai ver.) Kyuranger *01 Shishi Red *02 Sasori Orange *03 Ookami Blue *04 Tenbin Gold *05 Oushi Black *06 Hebitsukai Silver *07 Chameleon Green *08 Washi Pink *09 Kajiki Yellow *10 Ryu Commander *11 Koguma Skyblue *12 Houou Soldier *13 Shishi Red Orion Lupinranger VS Patranger The numbering was dropped for this season, likely due to there being two main teams. * Lupin Red * Lupin Blue * Lupin Yellow * Lupin X * Super Lupin Red * Super Lupin X * Patren 1gou * Patren 2gou * Patren 3gou * Patren X * Patren Ugou Ryusoulger *01 RyusoulRed *02 RyusoulBlue *03 RyusoulPink *04 RyusoulGreen *05 RyusoulBlack *06 RyusoulGold *07 Max RyusoulRed *EX01 Gaisoulg *EX02 Tyramigo See also * on OtomoNin EagRiser Category:Toyline